ICarly (Serie)
iCarly ist eine amerikanische Fernsehserie, welche Jugendliche und junge Teenager als Zielgruppe anspricht. In den USA wird die Serie seit dem 08. September 2007 ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland feierte iCarly am 23. Februar 2008 Premiere auf Nickelodeon. Auf dem britischen Nickelodeon läuft iCarly seit Ostern 2008 und auf dem australischen Sender seit Mai 2008. iCarly ist die erste Fernsehserie, die ihrem Publikum ermöglicht Videoclips an ihre offizielle Homepage zu senden. Die Hauptdarstellerin ist Miranda Cosgrove, die Carly Shay spielt. Carly dreht zusammen mit ihren Freunden Sam (Jennette McCurdy) und Freddie (Nathan Kress) wöchentlich eine Webshow namens iCarly. Hauptcharaktere Carly Shay Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) ist die 13-jährige (14 in Staffel 2) Moderatorin der berühmten Webshow iCarly, die sie zusammen mit ihren besten Freunden Sam und Freddie produziert. Sam agiert als Co-Moderatorin, während Freddie der Produzent und technische Direktor der Show ist. Sie lebt zusammen mit ihrem 26-jährigen Bruder Spencer Shay im Bushwell Plaza, ein erfundenes Apartmentgebäude in Seattle. Ihr Vater ist bei der Marine und derzeit in einem U-Boot stationiert, welches (wie in Episode 1 erwähnt wurde) derzeit in Europa Anker liegt. Was mit ihrer Mutter passierte wurde noch nicht geklärt. Carly ist eine Art lokale Berühmtheit, was ihr manchmal dabei hilft aus schwierigen Situationen zu gelangen, aber sie bleibt ein durchschnittlicher Teenager, der sich den Ruhm nicht zu Kopf steigen lässt. Carly ist sehr intelligent und hasst es zu lügen, wie in der Episode "Der Knöchelschwur" zu sehen ist. Sie hat sehr gute Noten in der Schule und bekam in der Folge "Ein schickes Angebot" sogar ein Stipendium an der "Briarwood Academy", einer privaten Eliteschule, angeboten. Samantha "Sam" Puckett Sam (Jennette McCurdy) ist Carly's beste Freundin und Co-Moderatorin von iCarly. Derweil ist sie auch mit Freddie befreundet, allerdings ist ihre Freundschaft sehr angespannt, da Sam es liebt Freddie zu ärgern. Sam ist das genaue Gegenteil ihrer besten Freundin; während Carly die Vernünftige ist, so ist Sam sehr streitsüchtig, temperamentvoll, sarkastisch, sturr und manchmal auch nahezu einschüchternd. Sam ist fast immer in Carly's Apartment um von ihrer Familie wegzukommen, die, wie sie mal andeutete, ein dysfunktionales Leben führt. Des Weiteren steht Sam's Mutter niemals vor 12 Uhr mittags auf und ist sehr unzuverlässig, was dazu führt, dass Sam sie mehr unterstützt als andersherum. Sam ist ein wenig tyrannisch, ihre Hauptziele sind Freddie, ihr Klassenkamerad Gibby und alle anderen, die ihr begegnen. Sam macht meist nur Ärger und ist extrem faul, was darin resultiert, dass sie oft mit Schuldirektor Franklin oder anderen autoritären Personen in Konflikt kommt. Fredward "Freddie" Benson Freddie (Nathan Kress) ist der technische Produzent von iCarly und Carly's Nachbar. Er wohnt direkt gegenüber von Carly, zusammen mit seiner übermäßig-fürsorglichen Mutter. Er ist total in Carly verliebt, wenngleich Carly ihm bereits klar gemacht hat, dass sie kein Interesse hat. Obwohl er und Sam Freunde sind, muss er ständig ihre Aggressionen ertragen, die sie an ihm auslässt. Freddie war in der Folge "Ein Date für Freddie" mit Valerie, einem iCarly-Fan, zusammen, mit der er aber Schluss machte, weil sie ihn nur ausnutzte. Freddie ist sehr gut mit Carly's Bruder Spencer befreundet, dem er viel Vertrauen entgegenbringt. Er schlug vor, die Show iCarly zu nennen. Spencer Shay Spencer (Jerry Trainor) ist Carly's 26-jähriger Bruder und ihr legaler Vormund. Er ist Künstler und ein eindrucksvoller Skulpteur. Er ist albern, eigenartig und manchmal ziemlich kindisch (was Carly hin und wieder peinlich ist), dennoch bewies er in "Das Großvaterdebakel", dass er ein verantwortungsvoller Vormund für Carly ist. Spencer studierte 3 Tage lang Jura, was für Carly in manchen Situationen von Vorteil ist - wie bspw. in der Episode "Sponsorenglück", wo Spencer als Anwalt der iCarly-Crew fungierte und eine Möglichkeit finden sollte, den Vertrag mit Daka Shoes zu kündigen. Es entwickelte sich ein Running Gag daraus, dass alles, was Spencer baut bzw. repariert, in Flammen aufgeht. Episoden Hauptartikel: Staffel 1, Staffel 2, Staffel 3 Gaststars Media CD/DVD Veröffentlichungen Columbia Records und Nickelodeon Records haben einen Soundtrack namens iCarly: Music From and Inspiered by Hit Show veröffentlicht. Der Soundtrack entält den Theme-Song Leave It All To Me, vier Originalsongs von iCarly-Star Miranda Cosgrove, Songs von verschiedenen Bands und einige Dialoge aus der Serie. thumb|200px|iCarly: Season 1, Volume 1 In Deutschland veröffentlichten Paramount Home Entertainment und Nickelodeon am 12. März 2009 die DVD iCarly: Season 1, Volume 1. ''Die Box beinhaltet 2 DVD's mit insgesamt 13 Folgen und einer Gesamtspielzeit von ca. 300 Minuten. thumb|left|200px|iCarly: Season 1, Volume 2 Die zweite DVD ''iCarly: Seson 1, Volume 2 wurde am 21. April 2009 in den USA veröffentlicht. In Deutschland ist diese DVD-Box bisher noch nicht erschienen. Wie die erste Box enthält auch diese 2 DVD's mit insgesamt 12 Folgen (Folge 14 - 25). Die Gesamtspielzeit beträgt ca. 290 Minuten. thumb|200px|iCarly: Seson 2, Volume 1 Am 18. August 2009 veröffentlichte Nickelodeon in den USA die dritte iCarly DVD iCarly: Season 2, Volume 1. Auch diese DVD ist in Deutschland noch nicht erschienen. Wie die DVD's der ersten Staffel enthält diese Box ebenfalls wieder 2 DVD's mit insgesamt 13 Folgen der zweiten Staffel. Die Gesamtspielzeit beträgt ca. 315 Minuten. Website DieiCarly.com Website beinhaltet einige Werbevideos der Darsteller (als ihre jeweilige Charakterrolle). Des Weiteren beinhaltet diese Seite auch einen Charakter Blog, Bilder vom Drehset, Songs und Kommentare von ihren Fans. Einige fiktionale Seiten dieser Show und andere TEENick Shows verlinken auf die iCarly-Seite. Videosegmente auf der Website Die Website wiederholt einige Videos aus der Show. Manche beginnen mit "i", um sie dem Showtitel besser zuzuordnen. *'Verschiedene Debatten '- Diesesr Abschnitt beinhaltet stets zwei der vier Hauptcharaktere, die über 2 Dinge debattieren, die nichts miteinander zu tun haben wie bspw. Löffel und Achterbahnen, Milch und Hammer. *'Hey! Worauf sitze ich?' - In diesem Segment wird ein Charakter blind auf ein ihm unbekanntes Objekt gesetz, welches "Stuhl der Wunder" (ein Stuhl in Form einer riesigen Hand). Anschließend muss der blinde Kandidat inenrhalb von 20 Sekunden erraten, worauf er sitzt. Bisher scheint Sam es immer richtig zu erraten, bevor die 20 Sekunden abgelaufen sind. *'Ich habe eine Frage '- In diesem Teil der Show versuchen Sam, Freddie und Spencer eine Frage der Zuschauer zu beantworten, was sie allerdings nie wirklich tun. Zuschauer, die einen sehr seltsamen bzw. komischen Auftritt haben sind Schauspieler, die anderen sind Zuschauer. *'Ich zerstöre es '- In diesem Abschnitt zerstört Spencer Dinge mit einem Vorschlaghammer. *'Wach auf Spencer '- In diesem Segment wecken Freddie und Sam Spencer zu einer sehr frühen Tageszeit auf und fragen oder sagen ihm verschiedene Dinge wie bspw. "Spencer du hast die Milch im Kühlschrank gelassen." oder "Spencer, was ist 1+1?". Da Spencer im Halbschlaf ist, ist er stets sehr verwirrt und antwortet verschiedene schwachsinnige Dinge. Exklusives Live Specials *'iCarly: Live aus Hollywood' Die iCarly Darsteller waren live am Pauley Pavilion in Hollywood, wo die Kids' Choice Awards 2008 verliehen wurden. Carly, Sam, Freddie und Spencer waren bei den Kids' Choice Aards, weil Spencer damit beauftragt wurde einen Kids' Choice Awards Blimp aus Wiener Würstchen zu machen. Spencer hat sehr hart an dieser Skulptur gearbeitet, er spähte alles rund um die Show aus, wie bspw. die Geschenkkörbe für die Prominenten, Jack Black's Umkleideraum und er stahl einige Cocktail Wiener vom Snacktisch. Am Ende wurde seine Skulptur zerstört, als die Snack-Lady ihn angegriffen hat. Awards und Nominierungen Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: *2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Beliebteste TV Show (Nominated) Weltweit iCarly hat nahzu überall auf der Welt Premiere gefeiert: :* Vereinigte Arabische Emirate External links * Offizielle Website * iCarly Nickelodeon * Nickelodeon's offizielle Seite Kategorie:Webshow